


you make it alright

by sydneygremlins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Yearning, basicslly the same as my dhawan fic ?? hlep, ok read it now, thasmin, the shirt is a shirt i own and it’s actually really that comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: yaz can’t sleep so she stays with the doctor for the night. fluff ensues.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	you make it alright

she needed to wear this more, the doctor decided as she pulled on a soft blue long-sleeve shirt. she turned the lights dim and sat down in her bed, feeling warm and soft and alright, for once. the cool sheets of her bed were a nice contrast to the warm clothes.

just as she was about to turn out the lights, there was a quiet knock at her door. yaz. huh.

“come in,” the doctor said.

once she opened the door, yaz didn’t come in, just stood awkwardly on the threshold. she looked odd, not her usual self. out of sorts.

“so, um,” yaz began, avoiding the doctor’s gaze.

the doctor sat up a bit.

“i can’t sleep,” yaz said, looking embarrassed.

“oh?”

“yeah. i, uh, it’s just... something’s off,” she said quietly.

the doctor moved the blanket aside a bit and patted the empty space.

“sit,” she invited.

yaz hesitated for a moment, tapping her fingers against the doorframe, then came to sit.

they were both silent for a while.

“why can’t you sleep?” the doctor asked gently.

yaz opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. she seemed to consider her words carefully, then said, “i don’t know, not really. i’m a bit worried about a thing, but i don’t think it’s that, i don’t know. it’s so weird being back without them. i- i don’t know.”

as she spoke, she sped up in a worried rush until the sounds tumbled into each other, and on the final words her voice cracked and she started to cry.

the doctor didn’t really know what to do, but she put her arm around yaz anyway. that seemed to be the right thing, because yaz leaned into her and trembled in her arms.

“do you want to, uh, stay?” the doctor asked quietly.

“for the night?” yaz asked, her chin eating on the doctor’s shoulder, her voice wobbly and barely there. the doctor was struck with a sudden urge to Protect. and a sudden urge to Hold Tightly And Also Gently And Maybe Kiss? but she ignored it. we’re friends, she reminded herself, and i can’t do anything to ruin that. yaz sniffles and the doctor remembered things existed.

“yeah,” she confirmed belatedly.

“please,” yaz said, and the doctor’s hearts did flips.

“alright, c’mere,” she murmured, and yaz got up properly onto the bed. the doctor scooted back, holding yaz in her lap, then set the blanket over both of them. yaz was a comforting weight on her chest.

“feeling a bit better?” she asked.

“mhm,” yaz responded, her voice muffled from where her face was buried in the pillow.

the doctor clicked a switch on the wall and the room fell into darkness. gently she held on to the too-breakable, brilliant human that lay so trustingly in her incompetent arms, and she slept.

gently, yaz woke up.

in a moment of sleepy confusion, the unfamiliar feeling of her surroundings made her heart pound in her ears, but a hazy recollection of the previous night surfaced in her mind, and the rush of fire in her chest sputtered out.

the arrival of dull awareness of her body carried with it the knowledge that she there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and a brief thought of last night told her they were the doctor’s arms.

feeling slowly came back to her extremities, and she realised her own arms were around the doctor, hands loosely linked behind her back. the doctor felt so solid and warm and real, the material of her night shirt soft against yaz’s skin.

they were in the doctor’s room, in the doctor’s bed. the thought made something settle in her mind, and she felt calmer than she had ever been.

if she listened, yaz could hear the sound of the doctor’s breathing, steady and comforting. her chest warmed and she drifted off for a moment.

she was awoken again by the doctor shuffling about a bit. yaz opened her eyes.

the doctor was where she had been, her arms still around yaz. she was asleep, probably just barely. in the pale light of the false morning, yaz could only just see her face, but her eyes were closed. she looked so peaceful, all the worry and stiffness she normally carried forgotten. her hair was messy, hanging down in waves over her cheek.

yaz let out a short breath, smiled, and brought a hand up to touch the doctor’s jaw, carefully mapping out the curves of her throat and neck in her mind, trying to hold on to a moment she was sure she would never experience again. the doctor’s skin was soft and smooth and her hair silky. yaz brought her hand up to the doctor’s cheek, holding her gently.

the doctor shifted a bit, then smiled sleepily. yaz tried her best not to cry at how beautiful she was, how happy she finally looked.

the doctor rubbed at her eyes for a moment, then blinked them open to look at yaz with an open, trusting expression.

“hi,” the doctor murmured.

yaz had to stop herself from smiling too much to respond.

“hey.”

“mmm,” the doctor said, stretching a bit. she shook her hair out of her face and looked immensely gorgeous while doing so. yaz thought maybe her chest would burst from all the warm fuzzy feelings.

“how are you feeling?” the doctor asked once she’d settled back down.

“alright,” yaz said, unable to focus on anything but how Absolutely Really Very Pretty the doctor was. “better than last night, anyway.”

the doctor smiled brilliantly.

“that’s good,” she said.

“yeah. yeah. that’s good,” yaz echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me abt thasmin or thoschei on tumblr I’m @sydneygremlins there too   
also if you want more like, leave a comment uwu


End file.
